


Never Enough

by Figgyfan14



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Trans Umino Iruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figgyfan14/pseuds/Figgyfan14
Summary: Kakashi likes it when Iruka sits on his faceKinktober Day 3!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950883
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> The art is by ShyDareDevil~
> 
> Just a little drabble of face sitting <333

Kakashi could never get enough Iruka’s taste on his tongue. He loved the way his lover’s breath caught, and the tremble of his thighs, as Iruka tried not to squish him. 

Not that Kakashi would mind if he did.

Having Iruka’s weight pressing his cunt against Kakashi’s face only made it all the sweeter. 

One hand pressed against Kakashi’s chest for Iruka to hold himself steady, as the other worked his cock. His grip was firm and practiced, exactly the way Kakashi liked. He always knew just how to please him.

Kakashi lapped teasingly at Iruka’s clit, reveling in the way it made him quiver and whine. He wrapped his lips around the sensitive nub and sucked. Iruka’s strokes faltered. 

Long, pale fingers dug into tan thighs, holding Iruka firmly in place as he teased and tasted him mercilessly. Kakashi only let up when he had to breathe, almost forgetting about the need until his lungs ached for it. The saltiness gave way to sweet as Kakashi pulled orgasm after orgasm from him. Each one was savored.

The way he clenched around Kakashi’s tongue, the shudders that wracked Iruka’s frame, how he lost his ability to stay quiet -lost himself in the pleasure with each one- it was  _ gorgeous. _ A litany of moans, gasps, and mewls fell from Iruka’s lips, each one prettier than the last.

Kakashi was so wrapped up in bringing him pleasure that his own orgasm snuck up on him. He muffled a guttural groan against his lover’s slick cunt. The need to breathe made itself known again as Iruka raised himself onto shaking knees. Kakashi panted as his lover moved off him to curl against his side.

“Was that enough?” Came the soft, pleasure-dazed question, and Kakashi huffed a soft laugh. 

He grinned at Iruka, his lips and cheeks wet with slick. “I’ll never have enough of you, Ru.”


End file.
